leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
About Your Account ; How do I check on my Game ID? : Click your avatar icon on the top left corner of your main menu, you will see your nickname, server number/name, and other information. ; What if I don't like my nickname? : Click your avatar icon at top left corner of the main screen, then click the Rename button. : It's free for the first' time. : It will cost you 100 Diamonds each time after that. ; How did people get a better looking avatar? : Click your avatar icon on the top left corner of your main menu, then click Avatar button. : Besides the basic system avatars, new hero avatars will be unlocked when that hero reaches Epic (purple) or higher quality. About the Game ; How do I redeem the "Gift Package" you sent me? : Click your avatar icon on the top left corner of your main screen, then click the Code Redemption icon in the Menu on the right side : Enter the code and confirm. ; How do I toggle the sound off or on? : Click your avatar icon on the top left corner of main screen, then click the Sound Settings icon in the Menu on the right side : You can turn on or off either Sound Effects or Background Music. ; What does the red dot on the Mail'''box mean? : Through the email system, you can receive official evewnt informations, announcements, redeem gifts and rewards. : ''Note': You do not send email through here. If you want to talk to your friends, use the '''Friends' button in the lower left of the main screen.'' ; Oh no! I'm out of Stamina what now? : Read the Stamina page for many tips/tricks on acquiring more! ; I have Skills to upgrade, but I can't afford them. What do I do now? : Read the Gold page for several ideas on acquiring more of this precious form of Currency ; What's the maximum level I can reach in League of Angels: Fire Raiders? : The current (v3.1) League Level limit is 90. ; If I don't use the Check-In button one day, will I have to start over at 1? : No. Check-In only resets at the beginning of each month. : Each day you login and click on the Check-In icon and claim your daily gift, the counter will increment to the next reward. ; How do I get more Diamonds? : Read the Diamonds page and/or the VIP page for more info on how to Recharge your Diamond balance. About VIP ; How many VIP levels are there? : There is a total of 12 VIP levels, you can level up your VIP privilege by accumulating VIP points through Diamond purchases. ; Is the VIP program worth it? : Raising your VIP level will unlock opportunities to make additional in-game purchases of things like Gold, Stamina, etc. : Your Check-In prizes also increase in value. : Finally, there are frequent Events which reward VIP members with extra items. ; Is my VIP privilege permanent once it's activated? : Yes! ; Is my VIP level permanently valid once upgraded or does it decay over time? : Your VIP level (as well as any progress toward the next level) will remain in place forever. About Exploration ; What if the hero "dies" in a battle? : As long as there are heroes alive, you can continue exploring your current stage. : "Dead" Heroes will return after the stage is finished. ; What's the connection between Elite Stages and Normal Stages? : You need to complete a given stage in Normal mode with a result in order to unlock the Elite (aka Hard) mode. ; How do I unlock Blitz '''mode? : The '''Blitz '''mode will be unlocked when passing through the stage with 3 stars ( ) rank. : You will be ranked as '''3 '''stars if you pass the stage and keep all your heroes alive. ; Do Heroes get experience in Blitz mode? : No, they don't. But players will get gold, league experience, items and EXP potion as a '''extra reward. ; What can I do if I can't beat one of the Adventure Stages? : You can check if there are any Heroes who can be upgraded, such as level (perhaps via Train), better Equipment, rank up their Skills. : You can also try different Battle Formations of Heroes and Angels equipment , Angelic Skills or Angel Auras. Rearrange your strongest formation including angel . ; Can I pause a battle? : Yes! Click the pause button on the top right corner of the screen. : Often you will then get an option to quit or continue. :: In most cases quitting a battle does not cost you and Stamina or count as an attempt for stages which have daily limits. About Heroes ; What's the use of the Soulstones? : A certain amount of Hero Soulstones will allow player to summon the Hero : If you already have the Hero, collecting Soulstones allows you to rank them up a grade. :: Hero Ranks go from to :: In order to reach , you must gather 180 Mysterious Soulstones for your Hero ; How do I see my team's Battle Rating or check what the max level is for my Heroes? : Click your avatar icon on the top left corner of your main screen, you can review your league's level and details, including the max level your Heroes can reach for now. ; How do I recruit more Heroes for my League? : You can collect various Hero Soulstones from Category:Elite Stages : Some Soulstones can be puchased in various Shops : You can also get Heroes and/or Soulstones by Divinination (Drawing Cards) which costs Gold or Diamonds. ; How to upgrade '''Heroes /Angels ? : You can '''train '''your Heroes / Angels in the train system. EXP potion can help you to speed up the process. ; Why the hero is full experienced/not available to upgrade? : The max level of heroes is limited by your league's level. If your league level rises, your max hero level also rises. ; What's the difference between upgrading by equipments '''first '''and '''promoting by soulstone first? : No, it doesn't matter which of them you choose to develop first. ; How to check hero 's details/skills/equipments/statistics? : Click "hero" icon, then click the heroes to check equipment , Skills and Abilities etc. ; How to unlock hero's Skills ? : The second skill will be activated when your hero reaches Uncommon (green) rarity : The third skill is activated when your Hero reaches Excellent (blue) rarity : Their fourth skill activates at Epic (purple) rarity. ; Why is it that when I draw a hero, but it turns to soulstones? : When drawing a hero which is already collected, it will turn into soulstone, for upgrading use. ; After being promoted, do I need to train 'the '''hero '''all over again? : After a hero is promoted, his '''6 'equipment fields will be empty again. It means that you can collect another '6 'equipment to promote again this hero and unlock new skills. ; How to get hero's Equipment ? : You can get equipment from exploration , '''treasure box, shard composition '''and '''shops. ; How to collect new Heroes? : You can get Heroes from events, Check-In system, code redemption or summoning with soulstones . About Arena ; How many times can I refresh '''the opponent in the arena ? : '''As many times as you want! ; What are the rewards '''in arena ? : '''Everyday at 9 pm, players will get rewards by mail, according to their daily arena rank. There will be a Diamond reward, each time a player breaks his highest rank. ; What's the use of Arena points? : You will get 1 point when you lose the battle, 2'''point when you win it. You can '''exchange '''the '''arena points for gift. The points will be reset at 5:00 everyday. ; How to check the opponent's formation? : You can review your opponent's formation if you hold your click on the player's avatar. ; Why was I defeated when my team had a higher B.R.(Battle Rating) than my opponent? : B.R. (Battle Rating) is just for reference, it's not the only factor to determine the result of a battle. Other factors such as formation setting, choice of angel , the restriction between heroes matters a lot too. ; How to review '''the battle '''records? : You can review the battle or share it on "battle report". ; What's the use of the Arena Token? : You can buy items in the Arena Shop with the Arena Token. ; How to change my defence formation? : Click "Defend" in arena to change defence formation. About Equipment ; What's the use of the Shards I get through battles? : Some high level Equipment needs a certain amount of shards to get composed. ; What's the use of the Equipment? : Equipping Equipment will enhance your heroes Abilities. : You can promote the hero when all 6''' Equipment slots are filled. ; What do I do with left-over Equipment? : There are several valid choices: :: Keep them for new recruits. :: Use them to upgrade your Hero's Runes :: Sell them for Gold ; How do I acquire Equipment? : Several options availalble to you, including: :: Completing Adventure Stages :: Buy them from various Shops :: Draw them in the Draw Card :: Earn them from Events About Shop ; What will be sold in the Shop? : Various Shops sell Equipment, Soulstones, EXP Potions and other useful items : Each morning at 05:00 server time, you will gain free refreshes to recycle the available items : You can also refresh using Diamonds once the free refreshes are used up ; How many times I can refresh the Shop? : Free refreshes vary by the shop type: :: Basic Shop = 4 :: Arena Shop = 1 :: Angel Trial Shop = 1 :: Guild Shop = 1 :: Guild Treasure Shop = 4 :: Ancient Arena Shop = 1 :: Relic Shop = 4 : You can purchase refreshes as many times as you want, but it requires more Diamonds depending on how often you've already refreshed that particular shop. About Training ; What's the '''use '''of the '''training system? : It lets you train your heroes or angels . Heroes or Angels will get experiences according to the quality of each train slot. ; Do I need to consume diamonds for training? : No, you don't need to. ; How to activate '''more '''training slots? : You can buy extra train slot with Diamond. ; How to upgrade '''the '''training slot to receive more experience? : You could upgrade '''the quality of '''train slot with color from white to green, blue, violet '''and '''orange. EXP potion will immediately bring experience to heroes /angels '. ; What's the max level of my 'heroes /angels '''? : The max level of heroes is limited by your league's level. You can click on the top left corner of your main menu's avatar to check. ; Can '''heroes/angels '''in training process '''join the battle? : Yes, they can. Category:Tips Category:About the Game